Lumiére Cafe
by CrossKeys
Summary: Let's just say it's an ordinary day for Lumiére Cafe. (Rated T for cussing)
1. Chapter 1

**Life's not good. Should cheer myself up a little by writing this story.**

 **No.**

* * *

"Tell the boss she's a slut," Rein scoffed, crossing her arms. Her eyes darted around in the room, probably calming herself down, but she stared at her boss, whose arms were clinging on a man. "I mean, does she and her [*beep] boyfriend have to [*beep] spread those hormones around in the room?" Lione almost drop her cup of coffee.

"Are you insulting the boss just because Shade got a raise?"

"Of course, Lione!" Rein growled at the orange haired girl. The said girl flinched at her tone. "It's like almost ten minutes to closing and... They're [*beep] spreading those hormones around," Rein messes her hair. "AND I HAVE TO [*beep] BOTHER TO CLEAN IT!"

 _"Excuse me, may I order something?"_

"Sure Ricardo. I'll let you taste something tasty, browny, creamy, filled with dark chocolate and smelly. Oh my, I can almost guarantee it's going to be good. No. It's going to be good." Rein proudly declared. "I'm going to get it." She spun around and went to the kitchen.

"Who the hell is Ricardo..?" Auler, who was called Ricardo by Rein, asked Lione, he scratched his head, out of confusion. Lione held her cup close to her, pondering about how to explain it to him. "And didn't she just meant a poop...?"

"Um.. well."

"Lione means, _Ricardo, I'm sorry but you look ugly as always. Mind getting a haircut? Your face is so ugly I almost puke at the sight of you. So ugly. You're not handsome at all_ — _"_

"—Hey! I'm handsome!" Auler piped in.

" _Sure, King of Flies. My, how ugly_ —"

"—Hey! I'm not that ugly!" Auler interjected.

" _Oh, so you're somewhat admitting that you're ugly._ "

"Wha—! No! That's not what I mean! I'm handsome!"

" _My my, did you heard something?_ " Fine cupped her ear. " _I think I'm just imagining things. Did someone just spoke something?_ "

Auler scowled at Fine. Fine waved it off by shrugging. Lione backed away, not wanting to get in trouble.

Green eyes glared at Fine.

 **There are three reasons.**

 **1\. It's not because they envy that Fine is talking to Auler.**

 **2\. Because they like Auler.**

 **3\. Actually, threes just sounds more convincing so the author added three reasons.**

"Fine," Altezza said, harshly. Her eyes glared at Fine, Altezza almost hope that lasers would come out of her eyes and burn Fine to death. "Get back to work please, we need to clean this place before we'll leave." Altezza held her broom too tightly. "Right now." Altezza growled.

"Sure, Future Wife of The King of Flies." Fine snickered, heading her way over to the kitchen, to clean there, skipping. Altezza blushed madly, almost looking like a ripe tomato. Auler also blushed but not looking like a ripe tomato. Once Fine took one step in the kitchen, she stopped and looked back at them. "Oh, before I forget, invite me to your wedding and make a bunch of little altezzas and aulers!"

Frantically, Altezza jumped over to Fine, but the pinkish-red haired girl easily dodged Altezza's attempt to kill her.

* * *

"Shade, can I strangle you?" Rein was still mad at him for getting a raise. I mean, how dare he have a raise before her. Rein does this to everyone who gets a raise before her except for the girls.

Shade stopped browsing the paperworks that the boss told him to check for something. The boss was just probably lazy. "What for?"

Rein gave him the best puppy eyes she can make. "Please, Shade. I really need to."

"No."

Fine just so happened to enter the room while they were arguing. Fine observed them for a while before interrupting, she walked near to Shade, letting Rein stop blabbering and observed her twin's actions. Shade, who felt her prescense and wondered why Rein stopped, glanced at Fine. Creepily, she put her hands on Shade's shoulder. "Shade, can I kiss you?" Shade jolted. "So?" Fine smiled, a sweet smile, almost so creepy.

"What are y—" Shade was interrupted, by Fine's hands suddenly holding his neck.

Fine strangled him. "Hurry, Rein! Let's strangle him together! He's distracted!"

"Well done, sis!" Rein joined her twin sister.

Shade's left eye twitched. He was not going to fall for Fine's mask again. So much for his hopes. _What exactly did he hope for?_ No, I'm not going to tell you. His personal privacy is—

* * *

Soothingly, Toma placed his hand on Shade's left shoulder. "It's okay, girls can be pretty good sometimes. They're good at faking their feelings." Toma told him. Shade, huffed, and tried to get Toma's hand off him. Toma realized what he was doing and let go of his hand. "Chiffon always do that to me in a different way though," He began to blabber. "... but in the end she'll just kick or punch me. Ah, how satisfying." Shade thought he was being sarcastic but he didn't hear sarcasm in Toma's tone.

Shade, being him, gave him a weird look. "Dude, are you like a masochist or something?" He asked, well most people would likely ask that question or they'll just ignore it. Shade wasn't one of those persons who would easily let it go, unless it was them..

"I wouldn't say that.." Toma said. "I'm not a masochist, Shade. Trust me," he assures. "I just like being hit by her.. Only her."

"Right." Shade scoffed. "You really are a masochist." Shade confirms.

"About what Toma said..." A voice began talking, her voice was cheerful and positive. _"That's because men likes to be played with!"_

Shade angrily kicked the table. "Shut up, Sophie!" Shade was about to jump over her, but Toma stopped him before he could have done something.

Sophie giggled. "You just seemed so sad, it made me want to tease you." The door slammed open and appeared a girl with short brown hair and violet eyes. "Oh, Mirlo!" Sophie cheerfully waved,

"Sophie," Mirlo calmly said, trying not to raise her voice as usual. Mirlo usually has a loud voice and she really has a LOUD voice when she's angry, upset, excited and etc. "Please... help me throw the garbages outside?"

"Oh, sure!" Sophie chirps, she and Mirlo were about to go out with the trash but they stopped in their tracks of a noise.

There was the sound of chairs falling over. All eyes darted to the location of the sound. There was a boy with the same hair as Mirlo, although a little darker and jade eyes. He seemed to be troubled with something, and when he noticed the attention he got. He panicked and pick up the chairs. Sophie recognized him, he was known as Pastel. Pastel has a crush on Mirlo, Sophie reminded herself. _Wait.. Crush?_ She got an idea and clapped her hands together. The four looks at her with different looks. "Hey, how about, Pastel will help you, Mirlo?" Pastel's face turned pink.

"EH?"

"He'll surely be a great help rather than me! Okay! You'll go together! That's all! Now now, Toma, Shade. Let's get out of here and leave this lovely couple!" Toma and Shade protested but Sophie pushed them towards the exit, forcefully and the door immediately closed.

Mirlo shyly looked at Pastel. "WANNA GO NOW—" She clasped a hand over her mouth, _almost said that in my loud voice,_ she released her hand after a few minutes and took a deep breath. "Er, should we go now?"

Pastel nodded, still blushing furiously.

* * *

Bright quietly cleaned the counter, with his rag rubbing the surface of the counter. Minutes later, it was sparkling clean. "Finally—" Rein immediately dropped flour ane fruits on the counter and Fine spilled drinks over it. They gasped. Bright could her laughter in their gasp though.

"Oops, sorry, Bright!" Their faces said they were sorry but underneath their mask they really weren't sorry for it. They were looking for entertainment, since all of the workers were too busy cleaning. And well, they don't like to clean. "So sorry! Mind cleaning it one last time? We promise we won't bother you! Please?"

"..." Bright stayed silent. What would his reply be? Would he get angry or be just kind and let it slide.

"Hm?" Rein gave off an innocent smile. Bright felt his switch just flipped. Bright was weak when it comes to the twins smiles. "Bright? Are you mad?" He shook his head.

"If you two bothers me again, I won't let this thing slide again." Bright turned his back at them, an dark aura emitting. He had a weakness for their smiles but he still felt pissed off that the twins ruined his work when he was finally finished. Meanwhile, when he wasn't looking, the twins did a fist bump.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well 4 pages.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Cause I didn't.**

 **Me and xxTragediesofSinsxx chatted something about like "what do you think of a story where all of the characters have crack personalities or are just insane?"**

 **My reaction: "omg. you just gave me a good idea."**

 **and that's how this story started. Origin.**

 **Lione still Lione?**

 **Shade still Shade?**

 **Sophie being a cupid?**

 **Auler who isn't such a lovesick?**

 **Altezza who wants Auler?**

 **Toma being a masochist?**

 **Mirlo who has a loud voice?**

 **Bright-sama... being Bright-sama.**

 **The twins being a sly fox.**

 **k.**

 **Not sure. AHAHAHAHAHA. Throw the fire extinguisher to the haters.**

 **-Cross**


	2. Chapter 2

Shade is on his way to the cafe to work when he feels someone lurking behind him. He sighs, guessing it might be one of the twins. It's not like the twins and him have a bad relationship, really. It's just that the twins like to mess with him. For some reason, they find it amusing to mock this emotionless man.

"Hey Shade!"

He turns, and is not surprised to see Rein standing before him. He noticed that she was wearing the black earrings he gave to her long ago. He also noticed that her twin—Fine—was not with her.

"Man, I knew that bu— hair was familiar." Shade gave the girl a strange look at this. "It really was you!" Rein says gleefully. Her voice dripped with fake enthusiasm. Shade raises an eyebrow at the blunette. The girl ignored this and kept blabbering on about how her day was so far. Even though it was still eight in the morning. It seems a lot has happened to her in just two hours.

Shade lifts his eyes off Rein while she was distracted, he scanned his surroundings. It was suspicious that Rein had appeared by herself. Where was she hiding? Shade saw a pile of trash cans not too far off. But it couldn't be..

Shade gives Rein a suspicious look but to Rein and the others (if ever they saw this face), it seemed like his usual poker face. Shade remembers that one time when he was on his way home, Fine had abducted him, forcing Shade to eat her poisonous cooking. She eventually got better at cooking but he still can remember that experience and it's taste. It gives Shade shivers once in a while.

Shade watched the girl in front of him who was still blabbering, and for some reason, imaginary options appeared in front of him.

 _Leave_

 _Stay_

Shade debated what option to take then finally he nodded at his decision.

 _ **}**_ _Leave_

 _Stay_

After all, he doesn't want to be late for work but the real reason is that he doesn't want to waste his time listening to Rein.

He continues down the road, leaving Rein behind. Well, she would notice that he was gone once she's done with her talk to no one in particular. It was more of venting her frustrations instead of a talk.

Shade is not the kind of person who would wait for a girl, open a door for a girl, etc etc. Gentleman and Shade does not match.

Though, he has a soft spot for the twins and his sister, Milky. Although, Milky and Fine were both troublesome, even more troublesome than Rein. One time, they went to a sweets festival. Fine and Milky were happy eating all the sweets. Cotton candy, crêpes, cookies, cakes... and a thinning wallet.

Shade was not happy at all.

* * *

"Welcome to Lumiére Cafe—Oh wait, it's just you." Fine drops her warm welcoming smile once seeing the customer.

"Hey!" The customer—Bibin—shouts at the girl. Fine puts on her headphone to block Bibin from the world. She continued doing her duty, carrying the pile of boxes to the storage room. Shade saw Fine carrying the boxes once he finished changing out of his uniform. He offered to help and Fine gladly accepted his helping hand.

Fine and Rein doesn't really have a bad relationship with Bibin. It's just Fine making fun of Bibin. To start off, their meeting was like this; Bibin left her notebook in the cafe and later that day she visited the cafe to bring back her notebook. When she got there, she saw Fine and Rein reading her notebook, Rein was bawling as she read the sentence "pink and yellow are great with each other!" whereas Fine was laughing at Bibin's notebook name. It was entitled "My Holy Divinity"

Bibin screamed out of embarrassment. Her shriek could be heard five blocks away. Bibin grabbed a chair that was just lying around(oh who am I kidding there were plenty of chairs inside the cafe) and then smacked the twins with it.

"There is no way I'll get along with a fashion tsundere." Fine told Bright after a few days in the hospital. Rein was all over it and was friends with Bibin since they liked the same thing. Bibin did apologized to the twins and they both forgave her for it but Fine just can't help making fun of Bibin since her reactions are amusing.

"Hi Bibin." Bright greeted the young woman. "What did you come here for?"

"I'm here for the interview." Bibin says placing her arm on her hip. A posture she always do.

Sophie giggles, interrupting their conversation—well not really. She looks at Bibin with a mischievous look. Bibin blinks at the green haired girl. "But you're also here for Fine and Rein."

"I'm not here for Fine and Rein!" She fumes. "I have an interview to attend!" Bibin says defensively.

"Sure." Sophie smiles at the girl and then went back to her post.

" _An interview to attend!_ " Bibin screeches.

"Anyways, I'll guide you to Boss's room." Bright told Bibin. "Follow me."

Their former boss — the one who Rein was cursing at the other day — was only just a replacement for their original boss while she was on a vacation to attend her friend's funeral. Their boss — Grace — has just returned recently. Grace is a nice person and she looks out for all of her employees and always consider their opinions before making choices for the cafe compared to that stupid clingy replacement—is what Rein described the former boss.

Grace apologized to her employees about the matter of the replacement. Apparently she didn't have enough time to choose who would replace her while she was away so her friends volunteered to manage her cafe. And it turned out badly.

Bright pointed at a door, "Over there." Bibin gulps nervously and knocked on the door, she heard a soft and gentle voice saying for her to come in. Bright wished good luck for her and Bibin thanked him for it. She enters the room with a confident smile.

* * *

Several hours later, Grace called every employees to gather after the cafe closes. But before that, they had to clean the cafe first.

For some reason, a fight broke out during this with Auler running out of the cafe shouting, "I CAN BE A PLAYBOY YOU DUMB COCONUT HEAD!" He dashed off with a comical dust trail behind him.

Bright was forced to search for the poor boy who was insulted by the twins. "I am not his babysitter." Bright had said previously. Lione felt sorry for Bright and so she helped him search for Auler.

Rein collapsed into a chair in the back room, exhausted. Rein huffs, glaring at Shade as he took the seat next to hers.

Shade simply ignored this.

After a few minutes of waiting, their boss enters the room with people all of them don't recognize. Bibin was also there but she was the only one they recognized.

"These are our new coworkers." Grace announces. "I hope you all will get along!"

* * *

"Auler, you're one of the people that worked here ever since the café opened right?" Noche—one of the new coworkers— asked Auler. The boy nods, polishing the glass in his hand carefully. Besides Noche was Lemon, a new employee, eating the cheesecake their head chef(Bright) made for the two who were in break. "Why did you take this job?"

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Calore says, interrupting their conversation and settling herself on the bar's stool next to Noche. Calore grins as Bright handed her the same dessert. "Thanks!"

Noche nervously taps the bar's surface. "I—I was asking about how Auler started this job—"

"Oooh! I want to hear too!"

Auler shrinks, "It's not that interesting." He told them.

"Whatever, just do it! I'm on break and there's nothing better to do." Calore shrugs, and began eating the cake. "Ah, wait, just a sec." She grabs her smoothie. "All right, start talking."

Auler gave Calore a bothered look before talking. "Me and Sophie were looking for a job two years ago." He says, "And we just stumbled upon this poster—actually, Sophie _stepped_ on the poster. The salary was high so I decided to give it a shot. Sophie also wanted to just because it seemed interesting."

"Uh huh."

Auler looked down, cleaning the glass with more force. He was recalling some bad memories. "I wanted to work in a music store since I like music and if possible I wanted to start a band called _Originia_ but it seems like that won't happen—"

 _ **This will take too long.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

"Hey! You're the one who made _me_ talk! Let me contin—"

* * *

 **Extra**

The day Auler and Shade first met:

"I'm Shade, nice to meet you." He spoke in a gruff manner.

Auler gawks at the sight of Shade. "Oh, yes, nice to meet you." _He looks scary._

"So you think I look scary." Shade says.

Auler flinched in surprise. "No! Not at all!"

"Please don't judge people by their appearance." He shoots Auler a dark look. "I'll beat you up."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 was so cringy oml. This is too short.**


End file.
